Da BeStE5TTe Wur5T LeS M15ErablE5 FaNfiC EvaH 1
by radishface
Summary: I shall now make fun of you, Marianne-Suzette and all bad Les Mis fanfiction. Warning: won't make sense, cynical, and really, REALLY stupid. Flames wElCoMeDz.


****

Da BeStE5TTe Wur5TeSt LeS M15ErablE5 FaNfiCti0n EvAhhh!!!1

__

DiSclaImErz: LEz Miz = VicTor Hugoz.

__

WaRningZ: OMG SOOOOO much OOcnees! Like, yeah! 'NjoLraS is SOoOOo H-OT! He is MINEZ, haNdZ ofF, verybdY. 

Real note: This is a parody... of bad Les Mis fanfiction. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE Les Miserables. But there are some bad fanfics out there. For people who have no originality or love to write Mary Sues, PLEASE don't... write. Spare the unfortunate reader. Then again, I am powerless... -_- Thanks to a similar fanfic for inspiring me... 

****

RaDishFacEE (thAt'Z MEE!) 

*~*~*~*~* 

So, Lke, yeah. EnJolRas (1 calL hiM *NJol, like *Nsync, OMG) is walkIng Down the stre3T cuz he like, wanTs some Eclairs, yeha, Nd then GranteRe popts outa n0weh3re and says omg EnjoLra5 the FrenCh KinG is coming like Nap0leoN is and then NJoL is all OMG I gotta kill h1m cuz like demoCracy is COO1. So tehy run ofF to the RuE and StarT throwinG ThingS @ thE King and teh KinG is l1k3 NOOOOOO wh!at re you doin and then hE dies. 

And then L1ke wh1l3 tis is happeniNg MaRius (Omg I 3 MariUS! like he has the Word 'US' there, it must be Like tha BackStrete Boyz SonG) and CosetTe are haVing seXX in the BackAlley (Tee hee Im so Bad) aNd they declr thier Unedyign 3 luv 4 ech othR (Thats sO swe3T). And Then CosetTe has To go bck t0 JVJ (OMG ole maN juSt l3t her Go she's Too youNg 4 u anywayz old Pervs are soO groSS_) aNd then abomB com3s outta n0wher3 and hIts MarIus and gets h1m. 

JvJ has to carrY h1m bacK to h1s grandpa's House n hAs to walK thru da sew3rs ewWwWwW n and endS uP reelly stinkiE n dies From OverStnksion ahahahhha st00pidman. Ohyeah Javviertie dies to drwons in the Seene Rivera stu0id evil maN tryinG to chase Coseit. 

(COSETTE AND MAR1US 4EVAH!!!!!!!!!111) 33333

N so Cosie and MariUs mrry aNd have thrE3 bab13s nameed Sophie, kelli, and mAriee. OMg and they grow up aNd then JVJ coMes bacK and Wants to st33l Cosie awAy frm MariUs. So Like Spohie, Kelli, and Mariee find the Dragonballz and haVe to br1ng their MoM bck. MariUs is sooOOoo depreSsed and waNts to Die. (OMG JVJ shouleed Just let Coseit go!!@~) 

So Mariee and Kellii and Sphohie tranSforMM into da Sailro ScoutZ of France aND beat The Living He11 outof JVJ and JaVert who als0 wnats Cosetitte. S0 JVj anD JaveRt go to he11 aNd Cosiet anD mariUS R reunIteD aN havE passIon8 sEx the Same plce thaey d1d when the KinG starrted k1lling ppl. (hee hee hee, I'm so nauGhtY!) Oh Yah JVj and JaveR t are alsooe olD grumpie Men anD dont 3 liKe NSync N Bastrete Boiz, OMG they're SOOOooO evi!l !!!!!11

So Mariee and Kelliii marry Grntiere and Comfere @ da samee t1mE, anD thEn Sophiee has this thinG for Njol but Njol 3 the Revolutin. UntIl one DaY he Gets hurT fghtng and Sphie seeS hiM in da Stre33ts anD hAs to nUrSe hiM back 2 B go0d agn. Adn thN whEn Njol waKes Up he K1sses her cuz shes soOo beauifUl and marr1es her. (Tee hee heE its so kyute) ShE haz goldEn haiR liKe her Mom Cosie anD daRk blU eyEs likE the Midnght Skie likE her Dad MariUS. So Njol iz likE OMG ,,she's HOT and kisSes her aftEr theyr marreied. He sayS ur eyez R likE the Moon and kisseS her agaIn,

AnD then Coset diEs cuz liek she ummm JaveRt put soMe poiSonz inTo her Wine (yup hes back) anD then she DiEz. MariUs is So sad he Moves awaY to Siberria where He can WandeRr da SaHara Desert nd becme a Cmmunist cuz That's where Communsts R. 

But Grnterre kiLls the KinG w/ his Bere BottLe and the Kng Dies to. So they'Re all Happy unTil one Day Sopphie dies to cuz a Soldir shot Her. And She and Njol R so sad aNd She Dies in his armS anD sayS I luv You Njol.... Njol criez And wanTs reVenge on tht soLdiR cuz he Didn't even Get to Cnsumate theRr Luv yet (ya Sphie waS kieeled RighT afteR she goT marr13d) 

So he calLs up on the FOrces of JuSTin TimbErlake To givE him Dirrty Pop Powah but The SoldiR kiLlz him anyway. (OMG it'S so SAD nd DepreSSiNg!) 

So yah Sphie diez but so Does Njol who sayz B4 he Diez, 'Ill bE therre 4 u Sohpie juts waiT 4 mee okayyy and diez. 

So likE yah eveyrbodY diez cepT for Grantaiare and Combfere cuz they're NoRmaL and Mariee and Kelli were acutally SaiLor ScouTz anD had To leaVe to the MooN to saVe the MoOn KinGdom (OMG that's Reeeallie saD to2}}] 

So yah everyboDy is Sitll reaLly sad, it'S like Les Miserablees. 

****

*~*~*~*~* 

That was actually really hard to write. =_= Nobody was supposed to enjoy that, btw. 


End file.
